


Unforeseen Circumstances

by GhostDetective



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crisis Apparition, Extra sensory perception, F/M, Ghost Hunting, Ghosts, M/M, Multi, Psychic, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Tarot, ghost story, mediumship, seance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Thomas is a psychic, but even he couldn't have predicted where a simple reading would lead.





	1. Sybil's Reading

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally planned for this to be a one shot, and to have completed it before posting, but it started running away with me and now I think it would work better with chapters. It's still being written, but I know where I'm going with it. 
> 
> I've been hovering around the Downton fandom for a while and I love these two.

Thomas was rooting through a delivery of quartz crystals, when the wind chime on the door announced The Bell, Book and Candle’s first visitor of the day. He looked up. Thomas immediately recognised the pretty brunette as one of his regulars.  
“Hello, Sybil.” He smiled brightly over the counter.  
“Hello, Thomas.” Sybil returned his smile warmly. “I always love how nice your shop smells.” The incense of the day was Sandalwood, it permeated the room, creating a pleasant, if slightly intoxicating, aroma.  
“Thank you, it’s Sandalwood, we have lots of others too.” Thomas indicated the rack of joss sticks, “Ylang-ylang is quite a popular one, but I don’t like it as much, it’s a bit sour.” Thomas wrinkled his nose. “I’m not really selling it, am I?”  
“That’s ok,” Sybil laughed “I actually came to book a Tarot reading, if that’s alright.”  
Thomas nodded “That’s fine. I’ll just set the table up for the reading.” 

Thomas reached under the desk, pulling out a rich purple cloth, which he draped across the table. He picked up his rosewood tarot box and made his way over to the chair nearest the desk, with Sybil taking the seat opposite.  
“I can do a three card spread for a simple reading, which is £10, or I can do a Celtic Cross if you want a more specific reading for £25. Is there something specific you want to know about? Career? Relationships?”  
Sybil smiled, a delicate blush across her cheeks “There is something, I’ve been in a relationship for a few months now and I’m wondering where it’s likely to go.”  
Thomas nodded “Would you like the Celtic Cross?”  
“Yes please.” 

Thomas shuffled the deck of his Art Deco Tarot, and laid the cards face up on the reading cloth. He put the remaining deck in a neat pile beside the spread and sat back to take in the full picture of the cards.  
“Ok, so this,” Thomas pointed to the card in the centre of the cross, "is what covers you, it shows your current position and what you’re experiencing, how it’s affecting you. That card is The Empress, which represents growth, fertility and happy relationships. You’re starting the relationship in a very positive position; but when in conjunction with the the Ace of Wands, which represents the forces acting around it, it can herald a pregnancy. Would I be right in thinking this is a new, but very passionate relationship?” Sybil looked down at the cards, a small smile spreading to her rose pink cheeks. Thomas continued “The basis of the situation relates to this card, which, appropriately, is The Lovers, which needs no further explanation.” The corner of Thomas’ mouth twitched. “Now, the card representing what has been is the Ace of Cups, represents the beginning of true love and happiness, in your case, that would be the start of your relationship with…”  
“Tom,” Sybil supplied.  
“The interesting thing is, it can also represent the birth of a child, particularly as we’ve had The Empress and the Ace of Wands come up. Perhaps you should get a pregnancy test?”  
Sybil laughed.  
“It can also have other meanings, which I’ll come back to. Don’t worry,” Thomas added, on seeing Sybil’s confused expression “it’s nothing bad. This is what crowns you,” he pointed to the card above The Empress “which is the Two of Cups, it represents your feelings on the situation and the Two of Cups represents very positive feelings, especially relating to relationships. It symbolises the depth of your feelings for Tom and the growth of that relationship. You’re ready to be moving to the next level.” He caught Sybil’s eye and gave her a smile, which she returned. “The interesting thing is, that when the Two of Cups comes up with The Sun,” he indicated the card to the right of The Empress “it represents a serious relationship with plans for the future being made. The Sun here also represents what’s in your immediate future, so we’re in a very good position moving forward.” 

“That’s incredible.” Sybil put her hand to her mouth, her joy apparent in her voice. “That’s exactly what I was hoping for.”  
Thomas nodded. “You’re getting very positive cards, I’m not putting a spin on it, I’m just translating what’s come up. There’s more too.” He indicated the final four cards, in a vertical line next to the others. “The bottom card here represents your fears, which is no bad thing, it will help you to face up to them. In this case, it is the Four of Wands, which represents commitment and stability,” Sybil frowned, Thomas elaborated “it’s not that you’re afraid of that, but you may be worried about how Tom feels about it. If that’s what you’re worried about, then have no fear, the Four of Wands is such a positive energy to come into play that I’m sure you have nothing to be worried about.” Sybil nodded, seemingly reassured. “The next card represents how others see your situation, which is the Four of Pentacles. The Four of Pentacles represents a fear of losing something or someone, of clinging on to them very tightly and guarding them.” Thomas broke off, Sybil looked deep in thought. “Does that make sense?”  
Sybil nodded, “My father doesn’t like Tom,” she answered “he doesn’t agree with him politically, they argued when I introduced them, Papa did most of the arguing, he just doesn’t think Tom is right for me, but…”  
“But you love each other.” Thomas aded. Sybil sighed.  
“I don’t think Papa sees it that way.”  
“He’ll come around, once he sees how much you mean to each other.”  
Sybil didn’t look convinced. Thomas continued. “The card that represents your hopes is the Three of Cups, which is another wonderfully positive card, it represents celebrations, in most cases, that means celebrations with loved ones, like weddings, births and big commitments, so I’m sure that your family will come around.” Thomas gave Sybil a reassuring smile and Sybil, upon hearing this, did seem to be somewhat reassured. “The presence of the Three of Cups along with the Four of Wands indicate that serious plans for future commitment are, literally, on the cards, and the best part is that the outcome here is represented by the Ten of Pentacles, which symbolises financial and familial stability, but when in conjunction with the Ace of Cups and The Lovers, it can refer to a relationship commitment. So this is all looking incredibly positive.” Thomas smiled warmly at Sybil, who beamed back. “I shouldn’t worry about your father, he’ll realise that you and Tom are meant to be and he’ll be ready to give you away come your wedding day,” Thomas smiled reassuringly “and get that pregnancy test.”  
Sybil laughed. She collected her bag and stood up. 

“Thank you so much, Thomas, that was fantastic.” She took her purse out of her cornflower bag and paid Thomas. He gave Sybil her change and walked her to the door, holding it open for her.  
“Thank you, Sybil.”  
“Thank you, Thomas, I’ll recommend you to my friends.”  
“That’s very kind of you, thank you.” He smiled brightly.  
Sybil waved goodbye and left the shop.


	2. Edward's Reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has left Kudos so far, I'm really pleased that you're enjoying it, I was nervous about publishing my first work in this fandom, but I'm more than happy that people have liked it. 
> 
> As far as writing goes, I'm a few chapters ahead, started Chapter 4 a few nights ago, but I'm posting updates to an unofficial schedule, to allow myself time to make sure the chapters are written and proofed in advance. 
> 
> We get to see Edward in this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy. ^_^

About a week later, Thomas was dusting the bookshelf when the wind chime heralded the arrival of another visitor. He looked over to the door. A very attractive man stood in the doorway, his face turned to the wind chime, a white stick held in his hand.  
“Hello,” Thomas called.  
“Hello, is this The Bell, Book and Candle?” The visitor asked.  
“It is, yes.” Thomas replied, looking the man up and down. 

He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a purple shirt, his hair fell near his eyes in soft curls and there were scars around his eyes, which did not take away from his striking appearance. Between this and the etherial sound of the Angel’s Song CD playing in the background, Thomas nearly didn’t catch his next words.  
“Sybil told me I would be able to smell the incense from outside.” He chuckled softly and Thomas smiled involuntarily.  
“Is it alright?” He asked “I can put it out if you like.”  
The visitor shook his head, his curls bouncing. “No, it’s strong, but not unpleasant.”  
“It’s Honeysuckle.” Thomas informed him. “We use a different one every day.”  
The visitor nodded, seemingly unsure how to continue. Thomas took the lead. “Can I help you with anything?”  
“Yes,” he began slowly “I was wondering… Could I have a Tarot reading? Sybil told me you gave her a reading last week and she was impressed, so I thought I’d come and try it.” He seemed a little embarrassed.  
“You’re a friend of Sybil’s?” Thomas asked, trying to be friendly.  
“Yes, we went to school together, I kept in touch with her when I was serving in Afghanistan, before…” he trailed off, sadly. Thomas understood.  
“We have a few Tarot spreads, the standard three card spread is £10 and the Celtic Cross, which is a bit more detailed, is £25.”  
“Three cards will be fine.” He shifted nervously.  
“Ok, we can do that. What’s your name?”  
“Edward.” He replied.  
“Edward, I’m Thomas. I take it this is your first reading?”  
“Is it that obvious?” Edward fidgeted. Thomas tried to reassure him.  
“There’s nothing to be nervous about, it’s all fairly straightforward. It’s three cards and they represent the past, present and future. If I may?” Thomas guided Edward to the table and Edward found the chair. He lowered himself into it as Thomas fetched his cards and reading cloth. He prepared the table and turned down the volume of the music. 

Thomas shuffled the deck and cut the cards, placing three in a line on the table in front of him. They were the Nine of Swords, Death and the Six of Swords. He would have to handle this spread very carefully. Thomas braced himself.  
“Ok, so the card representing your past is the Nine of Swords, you’ve had experiences in your past of suffering that have sent you into despair. You felt crushed by it and didn’t know how you could find your way out.”  
Edward laughed bitterly. “It’s funny you should say that, a few months ago, I was injured by a roadside bomb in Afghanistan. That was when I lost my sight. At the time I wasn’t sure how I could go on, I still don’t know…” Edward trailed off. Thomas felt a wave of sympathy for him.  
“Often the thing that holds us back is our fears. Fear makes our problems look insurmountable and then that fear becomes self-perpetuating, but if you step back and take stock, it can release you. You are much, much stronger than you know.” Thomas laid his hand on Edward’s. Edward tensed up, then relaxed into Thomas’ touch. Thomas continued. “The card that represents your present is Death, now that’s a card that can frighten people,” Thomas said in answer to Edward’s gasp “but there’s no need to be alarmed. What that card really means is about change and transformation, of one chapter of your life ending and another beginning, of rebirth, like a Phoenix rising from the ashes.”  
There was a pause, then Edward seemed to relax, Thomas moved his hand away. Edward gathered his thoughts, before speaking.  
“Thank you. I had been worried about that one, but now you’ve explained it to me like that, I am not so worried.”  
“That’s ok. It gets a bit of a bad rep because of its name, but it’s not always a bad card. Things have to change for things to get better.”  
“I suppose so.” Edward nodded. Thomas continued.  
“The card that represents your future is the Six of Swords. The Six of Swords is symbolic of moving out of stormy waters and in to calmer ones. You will get through the troubled times that you have experienced and the change that will follow and things will get better, allowing you to move on to the next stage of your life.”  
“It sounds almost too perfect.” Edward said wistfully.  
“But it’s true, you may be experiencing difficult times now, but it will pass, it always does. You’ll get through this and come out of it stronger. Believe in yourself.”  
Edward smiled weakly. “When you say it like that, I almost believe you. Thank you, Thomas.” He held his stick tightly in his hand.  
“Has this been helpful?”  
“Very much so.” He rose to his feet and held his stick out in front of him. “How much do I owe you?”  
“The reading is £10.”  
“Do you take cards?”  
“Yes, just over here.” Thomas lead him to the till and processed the reading, offering him the card machine. Edward felt the machine and keyed in his pin, the machine printed his receipt, which Thomas tore off and handed to him.  
“Thank you, Edward. Take care.”  
“Thank you. Goodbye, Thomas.” 

Edward made his way to the door and exited, the wind chime clinked as the door closed behind him. Thomas watched him through the window of the dimly lit shop, fading into the crowd in the street outside. He was met by a figure in uniform, who walked with him as he turned at the end of the road and disappeared from view. 

Something about the haunting look of Edward’s face stayed with Thomas, long after he had gone.


	3. Visitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos, it's always appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter. :)

Several weeks passed before Thomas saw Edward again, then, in one week, he was visited first by Sybil and then Edward. 

Sybil came into The Bell, Book and Candle in a flurry of excited energy.   
“Thomas! I’ve got the most wonderful news!” She bounced towards him and clasped his hands in hers, beaming.   
“What’s happened?” He asked, mirroring her excitement.   
“After your reading, I took a test and… Thomas, I’m pregnant.”   
Thomas’ mouth dropped open. “That’s brilliant, Sybil!”   
“We’re having the scan next week, Tom’s so excited.”   
“Let me know how it goes. Are you going to find out if it’s a boy or a girl?”   
Sybil shook her head “It doesn’t matter to us, we want it to be a surprise.”   
Thomas grinned at her. “Congratulations, both of you.”   
“Thank you. Oh, Thomas, I’m so happy.” She put her hand over her stomach, glowing with pride.   
“I’m so pleased, keep in touch and let me know when the baby’s born.”   
“Thank you, Thomas, I will. I’d better go now, but I thought you’d like to know after the reading. I’ll see you again soon.”   
“Thank you for telling me, that’s great news.”   
Sybil smiled and waved at Thomas as she left the shop. Thomas sat down by the reading table, still smiling broadly. He had predicted Sybil’s pregnancy and he knew she would be a wonderful mother. So far, it had all fallen in to place as the cards had foretold. 

A few days later, heralded by the familiar clink of the wind chime, Edward made his way towards the till.   
“Hello, Edward.”   
“Good afternoon, Thomas.” Edward replied.   
“Have you spoken to Sybil recently?” Thomas asked, careful not to reveal too much.   
“Yes, wonderful news. She and Tom are so happy.” Edward smiled.   
“How’s things with you?” Thomas asked. If he was honest, he was more interested in the answer than he cared to admit.   
Edward’s smile faltered. “I’m not too bad, thank you.”   
Thomas knew he was lying.   
“What’s happened?”   
“I don’t wish to burden you.” Edward replied quickly.   
“You’re not. Come and sit down.” Thomas guided Edward to a chair and he lowered himself into it. Thomas sat down next to him. “Now tell me what’s bothering you.”   
Edward sighed. “To tell you the truth, I’m at a bit of a loose end since leaving the forces. I don’t know what to do now. I’ve been in the army since I left sixth form, it’s been my life since then, I don’t have anything else to fall back on and very few friends outside of the army.” 

The wind chime clinked in the background. Thomas looked up, but there was nobody else in the shop. Thomas frowned. Edward turned his face towards the door.   
“Is there someone else here?”   
“I can’t see anyone. It was probably just a draft.” He turned his attention back to Edward, taking his hand. “You’ll find something, you might need to adjust your expectations, you’ve been through a lot, you can’t expect to be back into things immediately. Recovery takes time. Yes, pick yourself up and dust yourself down, but be kind to yourself as well.” He gave Edward’s hand a squeeze. Edward smiled weakly.   
“Thank you, Thomas, I knew you would know what to say.”   
Thomas smiled involuntarily. “I do my best.”   
Edward shifted slightly. Nervously, he asked. “Thomas… I… Well, I mean to say… Could I have your number?”   
Thomas blinked. Edward noticed his silence.   
“Only if you want me to, of course. I wouldn’t want to make you…”   
“Yes.” Thomas replied. “Yes, I’d like that.”   
Edward dug his phone out of the pocket of his lightweight jacket and handed it to Thomas.   
“You might need to put your number in.” He extended his hand, his long fingers gently brushing Thomas’ as Thomas took the phone from Edward’s hand. Trying to ignore the electric buzz he felt at the touch, Thomas keyed in his number. He examined the phone. It was a smartphone, but an older model, probably enough to have voice activation and to convert text to speech and vice-versa, but not one of the newer generations of smartphone. He pressed the phone into Edward’s hand, his fingers still tingling from Edward’s touch.   
“Thank you, Thomas.” Edward’s smile was more genuine this time.   
“No problem.” Thomas replied, his mouth feeling rather dry. He cleared his throat. 

Edward got to his feet. Thomas showed him to the door.   
“No friend meeting you today?” Thomas asked, looking up and down the street. Edward frowned.   
“What do you mean?” He asked.   
Thomas was puzzled. “That man in the army uniform who was waiting for you last time. Is he not here today?”   
Edward went pale. “What man in uniform?”   
Thomas had the distinct impression he’d put his foot in it.   
“Never mind. I thought he was with you, but maybe he wasn’t.” Thomas replied, hoping he sounded casual.   
Edward did not seem convinced, but he didn’t ask again.   
“I’ll speak to you soon, Thomas.” He stepped out onto the street. Thomas called after him.   
“Take care, Edward.”   
Edward nodded and set off. Thomas frowned. He knew there had been a man there, but, if Edward’s reaction had been anything to go by, he didn’t. How strange. 

Despite being a practising psychic, Thomas didn’t actually believe in the paranormal. He wasn’t a complete sceptic, but he had yet to be convinced by ghosts, psychics or spoon-benders. He was a rational man. He tried to recall what the man had looked like, but the details evaded him. He shook his head and made to lock up the shop. It was probably nothing. 

Or so he thought.


	4. Presence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Thank you to everyone who's left Kudos and Bookmarked, I'm so pleased that you're enjoying the story so far. 
> 
> A shorter chapter here, but we get a bit of Thomas/Edward flirting, so enjoy. 
> 
> I'm in the process of doing a work project at the moment, so I don;t know when the next update will be. Chapter five is still under construction, but about halfway done now, I'll post it up when it's done. 
> 
> Enjoy. ^_^

Thomas’ clock ticked next to him as he slept, the room around him in darkness. Thomas slept fitfully, dreaming of white sand and suffocating heat. Machine gun fire roared and a man’s voice shouting from the distance. 

Beads of sweat broke out on Thomas’ forehead as he jerked in his sleep. 

He was in an army vehicle, driving along the ruins of a city, he saw Edward sitting in the jeep next to him, his eyes unscarred and a vivid blue, he was laughing at something, faint creases around his eyes. Opposite him sat an officer in combat fatigues, he had blonde hair, which was closely cropped under his helmet and dark eyes. He turned his face towards the front of the jeep. There was a loud bang and a flash of light. 

Thomas woke with a muffled cry and sat up in his bed. There was no light in the room, save for the light of the street lamp outside that filtered through the blind. Thomas looked at his clock. It read 02:34. 

Thomas sat back in his bed. He gave a frightened yelp. There, at the foot of his bed, stood the man from his dream. He was dressed in a military uniform and watching Thomas intently. Thomas’ heart pounded in his chest. The soldier didn’t move, he just stood there, gazing at Thomas in his bed, a melancholy figure. On his breast, a patch of red spread across from his navel to his chest, glistening in the reflected light from the street outside. 

Thomas watched in horror as the dreadful apparition dissolved into the darkness of the night, leaving nothing in its wake. Thomas panted, still staring at where the figure had been. He didn’t sleep a wink that night. 

Some time later, Thomas was lethargically channel hopping through Sunday afternoon television when his phone buzzed. Thomas looked at the number, it wasn’t a number he recognised, but he answered. 

“Hello?” Thomas asked sleepily.  
“Hello, Thomas? It’s Edward.” Edward’s voice sounded anxious. Thomas sat up.  
“Hello, Edward. How’s things?” Thomas felt a smile spread across his face, despite how exhausted he felt.  
“I’m fine, thank you. How are you?” Edward replied, gathering confidence.  
“Tired.” Thomas huffed a laugh. “Didn’t get much sleep last night.”  
“Oh.” Edward replied. “Any reason?”  
Thomas thought back to the terrifying blood-soaked apparition of the soldier in his bedroom. He shuddered.  
“No. Just didn’t sleep well.”  
He didn’t want to mention the fact that he was seeing things, ghosts, moreover, this early on into their friendship; or that this was as much of a shock to him as it was. The last time he had seen this spirit, he had been accompanying Edward, though Edward hadn’t known it at the time. Then there was his dream. On balance, Thomas thought it unwise to mention the soldier again.  
“I’m sorry to hear that.” Was it Thomas’ imagination, or did Edward sound relieved? “Are you alright to talk?”  
“I’ve always got time for you.” Thomas flirted. Edward chuckled.  
“It’s always nice to hear your voice. You have a lovely voice.” Edward’s voice sounded amused, suggestive, even.  
“You’re not so bad yourself, it’s that posh Southern accent, it’s a bit sexy.” Thomas smirked. Edward laughed.  
“Received pronunciation. I’ve lived in Downton for all these years, but it’s never left me, I’m afraid.” Thomas could hear the warmth in Edward’s voice. Smiling, he replied.  
“You don’t want the local accent, yours is much nicer.”  
“Your accent isn’t bad. Mancunian, isn’t it?” Edward seemed genuinely interested.  
“That’s right.” A smile tugged at Thomas’ lips.  
“It’s calm, relaxed. You could be reclining on a deckchair in the sun.”  
“You could be reclining on a deckchair with me if you like.” Thomas grinned. “As long as you’re not picturing me with one of those handkerchiefs with the corners rolled up on me head.”  
Edward laughed, a genuine, musical laugh that Thomas immediately wanted to hear again.  
“I might like that.” He replied, playfully. 

Thomas was surprised how easy it was to flirt with him and how easily Edward was flirting back. Feeling bold, Thomas decided to make his move.  
“How would you feel about meeting up for coffee, Edward?”  
Edward didn’t miss a beat.  
“I’d like that. When are you free to meet up?”  
“I can meet you next Monday. How does 2pm sound?”  
“That sounds perfect.” Thomas could hear the joy in Edward’s voice.  
“I’ll see you next Monday.”  
“Next Monday at 2pm.” Edward confirmed. “I look forward to it.”  
“Bye, Edward.”  
“Goodbye, Thomas. Rest well.” 

Thomas hung up and put his phone down on the arm of the sofa next to him. He ran his fingers through his hair, beaming. He was going on a date with Edward. He couldn’t believe his luck.


	5. Apparition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay in updating, I've been on holiday and made some progress on career development, fingers crossed it's all coming together. 
> 
> I won't leave it so long next time. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Thomas was organising a new display of crystal pendulums when Sybil came back to the Bell, Book and Candle.   
“Thomas!” At the sound of his name, Thomas turned to see Sybil, holding something in her hand.   
“Hello, Sybil. How have you been?” Thomas smiled brightly at her as she crossed the shop and came to stand by the front desk.   
“I’m great, thank you. I wanted you to see this.”   
She held out a picture and Thomas moved around the desk to stand beside her, reaching out to touch the corner of the image. It was a scan of Sybil and Tom’s baby. Thomas gasped.   
“Oh, Sybil, how beautiful.”   
Sybil beamed.  
“Thank you, Thomas.”   
“How far along are you?”   
Sybil’s bump had grown a lot since Thomas had last seen her. She laid an elegant hand across it.   
“They said I’m due in four weeks.” Sybil replied, radiating joy and excitement. Thomas couldn’t help but stare.   
“That’s wonderful, Sybil. Congratulations!” Thomas beamed at her.   
“Thank you, Thomas.” Sybil replied, glowing.   
“How did your parents take it when you told them?”   
“Mama was delighted, but Papa went quiet. I think he still needs more time before he can accept it.” Sybil sighed. “He went quite pale and then he muttered that he needed to be on his own. He refused to speak to Tom again after that.” 

Thomas nodded, frowning slightly. He didn’t know Sybil’s parents, but he had hoped that the coming birth of their grandchild might have done something to bring them closer to their daughter and her family. Rather than doing so, it seemed to have confirmed Mr Crawley’s worst fears that he was losing his daughter to Tom, making him more determined than ever to shut him out. Thomas sighed.   
“I’m sorry it didn’t go according to plan, but this is happening and your father is going to have to make his peace with it sooner or later.”   
Sybil reflected on his words.   
“I suppose you’re right. Mama wouldn’t forgive him if she didn’t get to see her grandchild.” Sybil smiled fondly. Thomas laid a reassuring hand on her arm.   
“I’m sure it will work out. Your father will come around, he just needs time.” He offered Sybil a warm smile, which she returned.   
“Thank you, Thomas.”   
“It’s what I’m here for.” Thomas squeezed her arm and than let his hand fall. 

Sybil looked like she was searching for the right words for something. “I spoke to Edward yesterday, he said that you were going out for coffee on Monday.”   
Thomas smiled fondly. “That’s right. He phoned me Sunday last, I might go as far as to call it a date.”   
Sybil smiled. “That’s so good to hear. I had been worried about him since he left the army. He’s been isolated, he didn’t go out much, he didn’t speak to many people and I was worried that he could end up feeling depressed. Then he met you and he’s been noticeably different. He always seems much happier when he speaks to you. I think he really likes you.”   
Thomas couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.   
“That’s great, because I really like him too.” 

Thomas arrived at the coffee shop early and scanned the street outside for Edward. It was about half an hour before the agreed time, but Thomas wanted to make sure Edward found him easily, he was also very excited to see him again. 

He saw a figure in a dark trench coat approaching, the white of his stick contrasting with the black of his coat. Thomas noted his slim waist and ruffled, curly hair. Edward looked stunning. Thomas stood transfixed as Edward strode towards him. He found his voice.   
“Edward!”   
Edward turned towards him, then smiled.   
“Hello, Thomas.”   
“I thought I’d got here too early, it’s good to see you. You look handsome.”   
Edward bowed his head slightly, his cheeks turning a delicate pink.   
“Thank you.” He smiled softly “It’s a pleasure to meet you outside of your shop, but I can still smell the incense on your coat.”   
Thomas laughed. “I can’t escape it.”   
“It follows you.”   
‘It’s not the only thing following me,’ Thomas thought, glancing around for any sign of the soldier.   
“Shall we go in?” Thomas asked, moving towards the door. 

Thomas held the door open for Edward and they entered the coffee shop. As they crossed the threshold, the warm blast of the overhead heater ruffled Edward’s hair. Thomas guided them to an empty table and Edward found the chair, lowering himself into it. Thomas watched Edward unbutton his coat and take off his scarf exposing his elegant neck.   
“Are you alright, Thomas?”   
Thomas realised he’d been staring and cleared his throat.   
“I… I’m great. Shall I get us some drinks?”   
“You don’t have to buy me a drink.”   
“I want to.” Thomas reached across the table and took Edward’s hand. Edward relaxed.   
“Alright, I’ll have a cappuccino, please.”   
“A cappuccino it is.” 

Thomas got up and crossed the shop and ordering their drinks, as he waited, he glanced over to Edward, noticing his delicate profile and pale skin, which contrasted with the darkness of his coat and the poppy pinned to his lapel, red, like droplets of blood. Thomas thought again of the soldier and tried to convince himself that his shudder was because he was cold. 

Thomas returned with their drinks, Edward turned his face towards him as he put their mugs down on the table.   
“Thank you.” Edward gave Thomas a smile.   
“That’s alright.” Thomas said brightly as he took his seat opposite him.   
“Can I buy you a drink next time?” Edward asked quietly.   
“There’s going to be a next time, is there?” Thomas asked, teasingly. Edward grinned.   
“I would like there to be a next time, yes.” Edward said, hiding his face in his drink.   
“I’d like that too.” Thomas replied, taking a sip of his americano.   
“It’s funny, I barely know you really, but I always enjoy spending time with you. This is the closest I’ve felt to anyone since leaving the forces.” Edward trailed off. He shivered and held his hands over his mug, warming his fingers.   
“Are you cold?” Thomas asked, pulling his own coat tighter around him.   
“A little bit.” Edward answered.   
“Let me.” Thomas reached across the table and took both of Edward’s hands in his, Edward relaxed into his touch. Their thumbs brushed against each other and Edward laced their fingers together. Thomas looked down at their joined hands, smiling softly.   
“This is nice.” Thomas said gently.   
“Yes, it is.” Edward sighed contentedly. 

Thomas was about to speak again, when a movement out of the corner of his eye made him turn. Across the room from their table, behind Edward, the soldier stood, watching them. Thomas gasped.   
“What is it?” Edward frowned.   
Thomas could barely speak as the soldier started walking towards them, blood dripping onto the floor.  
“Thomas?” Thomas barely heard Edward’s concerned voice. He sat transfixed with horror as the spirit got closer and closer. 

The door to the shop swung open and a group of tourists came flooding in, obscuring the phantom as they made their way to the counter, oblivious to the scene they had disturbed. By the time they had crossed from view. The spirit had gone. Thomas let out a shaking breath.   
“Are you alright?” Edward asked, squeezing his hands and bringing Thomas’ attention back to him.   
“Yes….” Thomas cleared his throat. “Sorry, I thought I saw something.”   
Edward looked confused, Thomas decided to change the subject.   
“Shall we go for a walk?” Thomas asked. Edward blinked.   
“Oh, yes, I suppose so.” They finished their drinks and Edward stood up, wrapping his scarf around his neck, buttoning up his coat and moving towards the door with his stick. Thomas followed him, getting the door for Edward and following him out. He put his hand on Edward’s waist as they walked, pulling him closer. Edward leaned into him and put his head on Thomas’ shoulder, holding his stick out in front of him as they walked.


	6. Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. As always thank you to everyone for reading and for leaving Kudos, it's always appreciated. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

In the week or so since their date, Thomas and Edward had spoken nearly every day, they talked about everything from their favourite films, Edward even getting Thomas to admit he had a soft spot for romance, to the pipes in Edward’s attic, which were thumping loudly at night. 

Then one evening, Edward called Thomas and he immediately knew something was wrong. 

Thomas’ phone buzzed on the arm of the chair next to him, Thomas reached over and checked the caller ID, it was Edward.   
“Hello, sexy.” Thomas answered, smirking.   
“Hello, Thomas.” Edward’s nervous voice sounded quietly over the line. Thomas sat up.   
“What’s the matter?”   
“I heard noises coming from the attic, so I went up to check on the pipes, but when I got there it stopped. Then it got cold. I turned around and I heard footsteps coming towards me, then someone called my name. I think someone’s in my house.” Edward’s voice rose in panic.   
“Where are you?”   
“I’ve locked myself in my bedroom.”   
“I’ll be right over.” Thomas got up and grabbed his coat. 

As he rounded the street corner, Thomas hurriedly called Sybil.   
“Thomas?”   
“Sybil! It’s Edward, he thinks someone might be in his house.” Thomas heard Sybil talking to someone before answering.   
“Are you on your way to him?”   
“I’m about ten minutes away.”   
“Tom and I will meet you there.” Thomas could hear Tom protesting about Sybil’s condition before she hung up. Part of him agreed with Tom, but he would be grateful for Tom’s presence going in to help Edward. 

About 10 minutes later, Thomas rounded the corner of Edward’s street and met Sybil and Tom, Sybil was on the phone to Edward, calming him down.   
“We’re just getting to your front door, Thomas is here too, so if you feel ready to let us in, then come down.” She waited and then hung up. “He’s coming down.” 

Tom turned to Thomas.   
“Nice to meet you, by the way. Sybil’s told me a lot about you.”   
Thomas nodded absently, he kept looking up at the top windows, looking for any sign of Edward.   
“Nice to meet you too. Congratulations about the baby.”   
“Thank you.” Tom shot Sybil a look, but she stared him down. 

The key clicked in the lock and Edward appeared at the door, looking pale and afraid. He stepped back and let Thomas, Sybil and Tom into his house. They stepped over the threshold and into the hallway. Inside looked dark, but when Sybil switched the lights on, they found nothing the looked like it had been disturbed. The windows were bolted and there was no sign of forced entry. Sybil turned to Edward.   
“Where did you hear them, Edward?”   
“In the attic, but I don’t know where they are now.” Tom made his way towards the stairs.   
“I’ll go upstairs with Thomas to check on it.” Tom said, glancing at Sybil. Sybil nodded.   
“Come on, Edward, I’ll make us a cup of tea.” Sybil took Edward’s arm and led him to the kitchen, he stopped and called to the other men.   
“Be careful.”   
“We will,” Thomas replied “go with Sybil and we’ll come and find you if we see anything.” 

Edward and Sybil went into the kitchen and Tom and Thomas climbed the stairs to the landing cautiously.   
“Can you see anything?” Tom asked quietly.   
“No.” Thomas replied.   
They opened one door and turned the light on. It was a nice sized room, the walls were a pale blue colour and it had a large and comfortable looking bed in it, with plump cushions. ‘This must be Edward’s bedroom,’ Thomas thought. He glanced across the neatly arranged things on the bedside table, including Edward’s wallet and his phone, which was laying next to its charger.   
“Nothing in here.” Tom announced, turning to leave. Thomas followed him. They checked a few more rooms, which turned out to be a bathroom and a guest bedroom, before they got to the stairway to the attic. They both paused, looking up the stairs.   
“You first.” Thomas was only half joking, but Tom laughed, perhaps out of nerves.   
“Alright then.” He climbed the stairs and Thomas followed him. Tom placed his hand on the door, hesitantly, before grasping the handle and turning it. 

Inside was dark and cold and even before Tom turned the light on, Thomas knew something wasn’t right. The bulb flickered into life, flooding the room with light, and then he saw him. The ghost of the soldier was there, standing against a wardrobe, blood soaking into his khaki uniform. Thomas gasped and the light went out with a bang, making Tom yelp.   
“What was that?”   
“Did you see him too?” Thomas implored him, his heart racing in his chest.   
“See who?” Tom responded, nervousness creeping in to his voice.   
“There was a man in here, covered in blood.”   
“What man?” Tom sounded panicked now, Thomas heard a rustle, then a click as Tom lit a torch, illuminating part of the room.   
“Where was he?”   
“Over by the wardrobe.”   
Tom shone his torch towards that area, but it revealed nothing. Tom started frantically scanning the room with his torch for any sign of the man, but neither of them saw anything. Thomas let out a shaking breath.   
“You’re sure you saw a man?”   
“Yes, he was there, he was standing against that wardrobe, as solid as you or I.”   
Tom turned to Thomas, looking at him strangely, realisation dawning.   
“Why do you say ‘solid?’ Why shouldn’t he be?”   
“Because he’s a ghost. I’ve seen him before, he was in my house and he seems to follow Edward around.”   
“Have you told Edward?” Tom asked, fascinated.   
“The appropriate moment never came up.” Thomas replied dryly. “Why the interest?”   
Tom grinned.   
“I’m a paranormal investigator. I spend my free time looking into cases like these. That’s why I had a torch with me. This is so exciting. I wonder if Edward would mind me investigating his house?”   
“I’m not really the best person to ask about that.” Thomas replied. Tom beamed.   
“That’s incredible, so this is actually a ghost? A real ghost?”   
“He looks real enough to me.” Thomas replied. 

They returned downstairs to Sybil and Edward, Tom still nattering about EMF Meters, digital thermometers and something called EVPs, which Thomas had been told stood for Electronic Voice Phenomena, but he was barely listening, still looking over his shoulder for the soldier. 

They got to the kitchen, Edward and Sybil turned to face them.   
“Did you find anything?” Edward asked.   
“Yes and no.” Tom replied, still grinning.   
“Why are you smiling?” Sybil inquired.   
Tom looked at Thomas, who glanced at Edward, then shot Tom a warning look, letting him know to approach the subject with caution until they could gage Edward’s reaction.   
“We think that there’s more to this.” Tom began. Sybil frowned slightly in confusion, so Tom elaborated. “We think there might be another explanation for the intruder you heard. Have you been noticing anything unusual lately?”   
Edward blinked.   
“Such as?”   
“Do you ever feel like you’re being watched? Have you felt the room go cold even though the heating’s on? Have you put something down and found that it’s moved somewhere else?”   
Edward suddenly went pale.   
“Some nights I feel like there’s somebody with me, a presence in the room even though I know I’m alone. I didn’t think anything of it at first, then I started to hear thumping on the walls and the room would suddenly go cold, I thought it was the pipes at first, but when I got up, I would find that my stick had moved, I always put it next to my bedside table, but when I reached for it, I couldn't find it. Then I noticed something at the foot of my bed, I reached over and it was my stick. It was as though something had picked it up and put it there while I was asleep. I didn’t feel scared at first, more confused, but then I realised that the only way it could have got there is if somebody had put it there. That was when I felt scared. It happened several times, then tonight, I heard him walking towards me and he spoke.” Edward shuddered. Thomas gave him a moment before he responded.   
“When you were in the army, when the accident happened, were you with someone else?”   
A look crossed Edward’s face.   
“Yes. We were driving out across the ruins of a town in Afghanistan, it had just been liberated, what was left of it by the time they had finished, and we were patrolling it in one of our JEEPs. There was the driver, Lance Corporal Jones, my superior, Captain Leslie and myself. We had just completed a site visit and were heading back, when there was gunfire from nearby. Captain Leslie grabbed his gun, looked out and saw them, he fired back, I started to fire and then one of them aimed an automatic at us. Captain Leslie pushed me down, but he was hit badly and collapsed next to me. I could feel him convulsing as I applied pressure to his wounds and Lance Corporal Jones tried to get us back to the barracks as quickly as possible to get help. Then we could hear explosions, we were hit with debris and metal, then something exploded right next to us. The next thing I remember was the pain of something hitting my eyes.” Edward’s voice shook. “The sight of him laying there, covered in blood, it’s never left me.” 

There was a long silence. Thomas moved over to Edward and took his hand.   
“I don’t think he has left you either, Edward. I saw a man upstairs and… It’s him, I’m sure of it.”   
“What can we do to help him?” Edward asked, not letting go of Thomas’ hand.   
“We need to help him to move on.” Sybil answered.   
“We need to do a seance.” Said Tom.


	7. Seance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. 
> 
> The posting date for this chapter was as much by luck as judgement. It was taking a while to write, but it being Halloween gave me the kick up the backside I needed to finish it. I hope you like it. As always, thank you to everyone reading and leaving Kudos. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I should say that the gadgets used in this chapter are not scientifically proven to find ghosts. Many are designed to measure environmental conditions and not as ghost finders, but they are technology that are often used in the field.   
> The point about the difference between paranormal investigators and ghost hunters stands, in my experience, paranormal investigators do not like being called ghost hunters.

The next day, under instructions from Tom, Thomas went to the Bell, Book and Candle to prepare for the seance. Sybil accompanied him. Thomas had never been part of a seance before, so he had no idea what to expect, or what to bring; luckily, Tom had told him what to bring, which made blagging his way through it easier. 

Thomas took his keys out of his pocket and let them in, making his way to the back of the shop, Sybil closed the door behind them. Thomas opened the store room door and turned the light on, calling to Sybil over his shoulder.   
“So what does Tom normally use on his ghost hunts?”  
“Don’t let Tom hear you calling him a ghost hunter,” Sybil laughed “he’s a paranormal investigator.”   
“I didn’t realise there was a difference.” Thomas replied, looking through his stock. Sybil wandered over to a display of pendulums, examining a couple.   
“Nor did I before we started seeing each other.” She responded. “Apparently, paranormal investigators study and test claims of paranormal activity and ghost hunters “arse about with EMF Meters and think they’re Zak Bagans.””   
“That sounds like the voice of bitter experience.” Thomas smirked.   
“Yes. Tom takes his work very seriously.” Sybil smiled fondly.   
Thomas found what he was looking for and pulled out a boxed, gothic Ouija board, complete with a planchette.   
“Reckon this will do for our seance?” He asked, offering it to Sybil.   
“I’m sure it will be fine.” Sybil replied, taking the board and admiring the gothic rose pattern.   
“Good.” 

Thomas straightened up and went over to the crystals. Tom had said that they weren’t essential, but if they made Thomas feel better, then he could bring a few along for ‘protection.’ Truth be known, Thomas had never believed in the power of crystals, they were a nice earner in the shop, but he hadn’t believed they held any real power. Then again, he hadn’t believed in ghosts until very recently. Thomas picked up an amethyst cluster and looked at it, it was pretty enough, it had a deep, rich colour, but when it caught the light, it twinkled. It wouldn’t hurt to bring it along. Thomas pocketed the crystal. 

Sybil’s phone rang, she swiped the screen and held it up to her ear.   
“Hello. Yes, we’ve got it. Have you and Edward agreed on a time yet? Good, 8 o’clock it is. I love you too. Bye.” She hung up and turned to Thomas.   
“Tom’s bringing his gadgets around to Edward’s house, he wants us to meet him there.”   
Thomas nodded, picking up the Ouija board and accompanying Sybil to the door. 

They gathered at Edward’s house as agreed and Edward let them in. Thomas made his way to the kitchen table with the Ouija board, to find that every inch of space was taken up with Tom’s bags.   
“Do we really need all of this to do a seance?” Thomas asked, putting the board down near the kettle. Tom appeared from the living room, clutching a box with a light up screen, which was apparently called a ‘Mel Meter.’   
“I’ve only brought a few bits, spirit box, Mel Meter, REM Pod, night-vision camera…”   
“Just the essentials, then.” Thomas raised an eyebrow.   
“All of a ghost hunter’s favourite toys.” Sybil added mischievously.   
“I am not a ghost hunter.” Tom grumbled.   
“And what do all of these things do?” Edward cut across Tom’s dark muttering about Zak Bagans having a lot to answer for.   
“The Mel Meter measures electro-magnetic fields and temperatures, which tells us if the environmental conditions change, the spirit box runs through radio stations to see if we get any words coming through the white noise and the REM Pod,” Tom put the Mel Meter down and rummaged through one of the bags, pulling out a round box with lights and a metal antenna. He pressed a button and it flashed briefly, “tells us if something’s getting closer to us. If you get near the antenna, the lights go on and it emits a noise, like this.” He held his free hand near it and sure enough, the lights flashed on and the REM Pod beeped. “And you know how night vision cameras work.”   
“I’m not completely comfortable with this being recorded.” Edward stated, concern in his voice. “Captain Leslie was my friend and this seems like a very private moment. I wouldn’t want him to feel like it was being turned into a spectator’s sport.”   
Tom’s face fell slightly.   
“I understand. We have to respect his wishes, and yours, I wouldn’t want either of you to do anything that you’re not comfortable with.”   
“Thank you, Tom.” Edward smiled faintly. 

They ate in relative silence, their minds focussed on the upcoming seance, occasionally having the odd conversation. After they’d had dinner, they began to set up for the vigil. Thomas placed the Ouija board on the coffee table in the lounge, Tom set up some of his devices with Sybil. The REM Pod was placed on the end of the table opposite the leather sofa, the spirit box next to it and the Mel Meter was set up on its other side, its screen facing where they would be sitting. They gathered in the sitting room and Sybil, Thomas and Edward sat on the sofa. Tom stood by the lights.   
“Are we ready?” He asked, looking over to the group.   
“Does Thomas want to use psychic protection, to stop anything nasty from contacting us?” Sybil asked, looking to Thomas for confirmation.   
Thomas tried hard not to panic. He had no idea how to cast psychic protection and wasn’t even sure how to blag his way out of this one.   
“Good idea.” Tom agreed. Thomas could have kicked Tom as he came over to them and encouraged them all to stand up, standing next to Sybil. 

Thomas remembered the amethyst cluster he’d taken from his shop, he reached into his pocket and put it on the table in front of them. Thomas cleared his throat.   
“I suppose we’d better start by joining hands.” The group did as he asked, waiting for Thomas to call out. Thomas improvised. “We call out to the spirit of Captain…” Thomas turned to Edward, squeezing his hand “What was Captain Leslie’s first name?” He asked.   
“Richard.”   
“We call out to the spirit of Captain Richard Leslie, may we speak only with him and may we bring forward nothing that we did not arrive with.” Thomas paused. “Thank you.” The group let go of each others hands and Tom made his way back over to the light switch.   
“Are we ready?” He asked the group.   
“Yes, I think so.” Sybil replied.   
Tom dimmed the lights. 

Tom rejoined the Group, taking his place in the corner unit, putting him between Sybil and the Mel Meter. They reached out their hands and placed a finger on the planchette, Thomas guided Edward to it and Tom called out.   
“Captain Leslie, are you here? If you’re here, then use our energy to move the planchette and spell out a message.” 

There was a pause and Thomas was beginning to think that he wasn’t there, before the room started to get colder.   
“Can anyone else feel it getting colder?” Edward asked. Tom looked to the Mel Meter.   
“The temperature has dropped by about two degrees since we started.” He confirmed. “It was 20 degrees when Thomas was doing the psychic protection, it’s now 18… 17.5 degrees.” Tom looked up. “Is that you, Captain Leslie?” 

The planchette started to move, Thomas looked around, but there was no sign of the spirit. The planchette moved towards ‘Yes.’   
“Hello, Captain Leslie.” Sybil said warmly. “Would you like the people around the circle to introduce themselves?” The planchette moved towards her. “My name’s Sybil.” She smiled kindly. The planchette shifted towards Tom.   
“Hello, Captain Leslie, my name’s Tom.”   
Knowing what was coming next, Thomas braced himself, the planchette dragged across the board, towards Thomas, stopping just in front of him.   
“I’m Thomas.” He stated awkwardly. “I think you know me already.”   
The planchette moved towards ‘Hello’ and then towards Edward.   
“I think he’s saying hello to you, Edward.” Sybil translated.   
“Hello, Captain Leslie.” Edward replied questioningly. He turned to Thomas. “Can you see him, Thomas?”   
“Not yet, no.”   
“Can you give us a sign so that we know it’s you?” Edward asked.   
“Temperature is down to 16 degrees,” Tom noted, “ and the EMF is rising to 3mG.”   
“Is that normal?” Sybil asked.   
“It doesn’t sound like much, but it’s been stable at 0.5mG all evening with little to no variation, so it’s a development.”   
“Did anyone touch my hand?” Edward asked.   
“No.” Sybil confirmed.   
“I just felt something touch the back of my hand.”   
“What sort of touch was it?” Tom asked.   
“It was a gentle touch, like a finger.”   
“Was that you, Captain Leslie?” Sybil asked. The planchette moved to ‘Yes.’ “It looks like it was him, Edward.”   
“Thank you, Sir.” Edward bowed his head. The dim light flickered overhead. Sybil glanced up.   
“I think he’s affecting the lights.”   
“The temperature is down to 15 degrees and the EMF is now up to 4mG.” Tom warned them. “If you can, use this energy to manifest.”   
“I think that’s what he’s trying to do.” Thomas said.   
“How can we know it’s really him?” Edward asked.   
“It’s him.” Thomas replied, staring across the room at where Captain Leslie now stood, watching them.   
“You can see him?” Edward asked.   
“He’s standing just by the fireplace.” Thomas confirmed.   
“We’ve just had a massive EMF spike of 7mG.” Tom seemed to quiver with excitement. “This is brilliant! Thank you, Captain Leslie.” 

Captain Leslie moved towards them. As he got to the table, the REM Pod lit up and buzzed loudly, startling Edward, Sybil and Tom.   
“That’s him.” Thomas confirmed.   
“Is there some way we can help you?” Edward asked. “Are you trapped here?”   
Captain Leslie looked sadly at Edward and then to Thomas, determined.   
“He won’t let go of what happened.” Captain Leslie’s voice sounded raspy, like his wounds had affected his voice. “I can’t leave him until he makes peace with my death.”   
“How can we help both of you?” Thomas asked. Sybil and Tom looked at him and the spirit box crackled and gave the words ‘let go… death…’ Edward turned to face the spirit box.   
“Captain?”   
As the Captain replied, the spirit box translated the words ‘Lieutenant… Afghanistan… dead… you… haunted… Lieutenant Courtenay…’  
Frustrated at the fragmented response through the spirit box, Captain Leslie turned to Thomas.   
“May I speak with him, through you? This infernal machine is completely inadequate.”   
“Err…” Thomas hesitated, he hadn’t the first idea how to channel the Captain’s spirit. He looked to Edward. “I think he wants to use me as a medium to talk to you. Would that be alright?”   
Edward nodded and replied.   
“Yes. If that’s alright with you, of course.” 

Thomas sat back and tried to relax, aware of how everyone’s attention was on him. He hoped that Captain Leslie had some idea of what they were doing. Thomas turned to the Captain.   
“I’m ready when you are.” He sat back and closed his eyes. The REM Pod buzzed and then stopped. 

Thomas suddenly felt a chill wrap around his body. He had a tingling feeling running through him, it started in his stomach and moved through his body, like pins and needles, moving up to his throat. He shuddered. Suddenly, he felt engulfed in emotions and memories that weren’t his, the sound of gunfire, the sight of blood on sand, of Edward.   
“Lieutenant Courtenay.” Thomas felt his voice being manipulated.   
“Captain Leslie?” Edward replied.   
“Strange to talk like this. I’ve never believed in mediums, but this was the only way to speak properly.”   
“What did you need to say?”   
“I can’t move on until you accept my death.”   
“It’s not that simple.” Edward’s voice shook.   
“I’m dead, Edward. Reliving my final moments will not bring me back.”   
“When you were wounded, I stayed with you… I leaned over you to check your wounds…” Edward sobbed. “Your face… It was the last thing I saw… I can’t forget it…”   
“I know; but you can’t blame yourself for what happened.”   
“Why should I have survived? Why did I live when you didn’t?”   
“I don’t think I can answer that, but that you survived is not a sin. You should not feel bad for having lived.”   
Edward sobbed quietly. Sybil took his hand.   
“You need to let go of your grief. Let me go, Edward.”   
“I don’t think I can.”   
“What’s past has past, you have to carry on living your life. It’s not like you’re alone, you have friends, but you need to move on. You don’t need to forget about what happened, just don’t let it consume you.”   
Edward sniffed.   
“Let go, Edward.”   
Edward nodded.   
“Very well. I release you, Captain Leslie.”   
“Lieutenant Courtenay.” Thomas’ body stiffened, he let out a rasping breath and he relaxed. They all sat in silence. Thomas opened his eyes. 

Tom glanced at the Mel Meter.   
“EMF is down to 0.5mG and the temperature is up to 16 degrees and rising.” He looked over at Thomas.   
“That was extraordinary.” He said. “What was it like, being taken over?”   
Thomas looked over at him.   
“It was weird.” He breathed out shakily. “It was unlike anything I’d ever felt before. I could feel it in my whole body, like pins and needles. Like something physically taking me over.”   
He looked over at Edward.   
“How are you feeling?”   
Edward breathed a laugh.   
“It was really him. I knew he had never left me. I’m glad I got to speak to him one last time, before he moved on; before we both moved on.”   
Thomas took his hand.   
“I think he would be happy to know that you’re getting on with your life. You have a future. You have us… and you have me.”   
Edward traced Thomas’ jaw with his other hand and they kissed.   
“I don’t wish to alarm anyone.” Sybil spoke up. “but I think my waters have just broken.”


	8. Laura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. 
> 
> Sorry about the wait for an update, this chapter proved a bit more difficult than I thought, but I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and enjoyed the story. It always means a lot. 
> 
> Enjoy the final instalment.

“How is she?” Thomas and Edward caught up with Tom as he stood outside the emergency room.  
Tom was white as a sheet.  
“I was in the delivery room with her and she was doing alright, but then they said they needed to take her in for a caesarean section and they took her away.” Tom shook. “They won’t let me see her.”  
Thomas put his hand on Tom’s shoulder and squeezed him supportively.  
“They’ll be doing everything they can for her.”  
“I guess so.” Tom looked like he was about to cry. Thomas took both of his arms.  
“She’s in the the care of the best doctors in the country, remember that.”  
Tom nodded, though Thomas wasn’t sure if he was really taking in what he was saying. 

The doors to the hospital flew open and a couple came running in, stopping just short of the three of them.  
“Where’s Sybil? Where’s my baby?” Sybil’s mother looked wildly between them.  
“She’s in the emergency room.” Thomas explained, practically holding Tom up.  
“And who might you be?” Sybil’s father asked, looking at Thomas sceptically.  
“I’m Thomas, I’m a friend of Sybil’s.” He replied, closing his words carefully.  
“Hello, Cora. Hello, Robert.” Edward greeted them. Thomas suspected that he was doing it in part to distract Robert in his scrutiny of Thomas, for which he was very thankful.  
“Edward, good to see you again.” Robert responded warmly.  
“Hello, Edward, dear.” Cora reached over and patted his arm. “Thank you, all of you, for bringing Sybil to the hospital. I’m so glad she had friends to take care of her.”  
“Yes, it was very good of you to help.” Robert added. “We came as soon as we got your text. Has there been any news?”  
“None yet.” Tom responded quietly.  
“Why don’t I get some drinks?” Thomas offered, stepping out from the group.  
“Good idea.” Robert prompted. Thomas excused himself from the group and headed in the general direction of the cafe. 

Thomas was in the process of making his way back, carrying four cardboard cups of tea in a holder in his left hand and a fifth in his right, when he saw something that nearly made him drop the whole thing. 

Sybil stood in the middle of a corridor, looking around in confusion. She caught sight of Thomas and started walking towards him. She got about halfway and then vanished. Thomas felt his heart sink. He dashed across the corridor and turned towards the operating theatre where Sybil had last been, finding Edward, Tom and Sybil’s parents waiting.  
“Are you quite alright, Thomas?” Robert asked. Thomas opened and closed his mouth, wondering what to tell them, when a surgeon came out of the ward, removing her mask.  
“Mr Branson?”  
Tom stood up, pale and shaking.  
“Yes?”  
“Sybil’s just woken up. Would you like to come in and see her?”  
The wave of relief that washed over Thomas was clearly felt by the rest of the group. Tom breathed a laugh and replied.  
“Yes.”  
The surgeon turned to Cora and Robert.  
“Are you Sybil’s parents?” She asked.  
“Yes.” Cora replied.  
“If you’d all like to come this way.” 

The surgeon led Tom into the theatre, Robert breathed a sigh of relief and pulled Cora into an embrace, before they too went in to meet their daughter and her baby. Thomas set the cups down and took Edward’s hand.  
“Alright?”  
“Yes, pleased to know Sybil is safe and well.” He smiled. “Are you alright? I heard Robert asking.”  
Thomas glanced at the door, then back at Edward.  
“I saw her.” Thomas kept his voice low, just incase the Crawleys were within earshot.  
“You saw Sybil?” Edward repeated, his eyes wide.  
Thomas nodded.  
“Yes. She was standing in the corridor a few wards away. That was why I rushed back.”  
Edward breathed out slowly.  
“Well, it was clearly a closer thing than any of us realised.”  
Thomas grimaced.  
“Yes, it was.” 

Sybil was moved into a private ward a short time later, then Thomas and Edward were allowed to see her. 

Sybil sat propped up in bed, in an attempt to keep her comfortable and to allow her to see her visitors. Tom sat on Sybil’s right, holding her hand and talking to her. Cora sat in the chair on the other side of the bed, holding the baby, gazing lovingly at her grandchild, clearly already in love with them. Robert stood behind her. The group looked up as Thomas and Edward came in. They approached the family. 

Thomas guided Edward to a chair at the foot of the bed and he sat down. Thomas stood next to him. Sybil winced as she adjusted her position.  
“Hello, Sybil.” Edward smiled.  
“Hello, Edward, Thomas.”  
“How are you?” Thomas asked, keeping the question vague, but knowing Sybil would understand what he meant.  
“Better than I was. I think the pain killers are helping, but not quite there yet.”  
“You’ve been through a major operation, Sybil, dear, it’s bound to take time.” Cora said, looking up at her daughter.  
“You need to rest and recover.” Robert added.  
“What is your baby’s name?” Edward asked politely.  
“Laura. Laura Branson.” Tom supplied, smiling at his daughter.  
“Welcome to the world, Laura Branson.” Thomas greeter her warmly.  
“If there’s anything the two of you need, then don’t hesitate to ask.” Robert informed the couple.  
“Yes, if it’s money, or clothes, or just someone to look after this little angel, we’re only too happy to help.” Cora added, gently rocking Laura in her arms.  
“That’s very kind of you, Mr and Mrs Crawley…”  
“Robert and Cora.” Robert corrected him. “I know we’ve had our differences in the past, and I still don’t think that ghost hunting is an entirely proper career, but we have Laura now. We have to think about what’s best for her.” He offered his hand to Tom.  
“Thank you, Mr… Robert.” Tom replied, shaking Robert’s hand. “There’s something else, too.” H turned to Sybil. “Sybil, you’ve just given me the best gift that anyone could wish for. I was so afraid that I might lose you, but to have you and our baby here, it means more to me than anything. So I wanted to ask you.” He got down from the chair and knelt at the bedside, taking Sybil’s hand. “Sybil Cora Crawley, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” 

Sybil beamed at Tom and held his hand.  
“Yes! Yes, of course.”  
Tom leaned across the bed and kissed his fiancee. Cora cooed with delight. Robert cleared his throat and they looked at him, he smiled.  
“I suppose we’d better get the family together, we have a wedding to plan.”  
Sybil glowed with happiness.  
“Thank you, Papa.”  
“Congratulations, Sybil and Tom.” Edward gave them his well wishes.  
“Thank you, Edward. Sybil replied.  
“Thanks.” Tom agreed.  
Edward turned to Thomas. “Shall we be on our way?”  
“Yes. Congratulations to both of you.” Thomas nodded to them and helped Edward as he stood and moved around towards the door.  
“Thank you, Thomas.” Tom smiled at him and looked back at Sybil and Laura.  
“Thomas.” Sybil called. Thomas turned around. “Thank you, for everything.”  
“My pleasure, Sybil.” He smiled back. 

Thomas and Edward left the ward and strolled down the corridor, arm in arm.  
“You didn’t think you were really psychic, did you?” Edward asked, casually. Thomas looked at him, sheepishly.  
“When did you get that idea?”  
The corner of Edward’s mouth twitched.  
“I first wondered about it when you were frightened of Captain Leslie, but the thing that confirmed it for me was when you were trying to cast the psychic protection.”  
Thomas winced.  
“You don’t hate me for lying?”  
Edward thought for a moment  
“No. You weren’t really lying when you said you could see him, it was just a surprise for you to have it confirmed; and now you’ve had it confirmed again with Sybil. You may have walked past hundreds of ghosts in your life, but not realised them for what they were.” Edward smiled. “Besides, if you had not been in your line of work, we may never have met.”  
“Unforeseen Circumstances.” Thomas laughed. They walked together in silence, before Thomas was compelled to speak again.  
“I have to ask, were you ever involved with Captain Leslie?”  
“He was my superior officer!” Edward said in mock outrage.  
“That doesn’t answer my question.” Thomas smirked.  
Edward stopped and cupped Thomas’ jaw, turning his head towards him before kissing him softly.  
“No. We were just friends. He was more like a mentor to me.”  
“Good.”  
“Were you jealous?” Edward grinned mischievously.  
“Jealous of a ghost.” Thomas laughed. “A little bit.”  
“Well why don’t we go back to my place and I’ll show you there’s nothing to be jealous of.”  
“Where’s a taxi when you need one?” Thomas laughed. 

They headed back to Edward’s, hand in hand.


End file.
